Who Needs a Babysitter?
by FyreFlyODoom
Summary: AU! Cloud and Reno are college guys in needs of summer jobs. After Reno finds his, Cloud is left hanging. Perhaps the hot captain of the lacrosse team will have something for him? !Slash! RuddReno SephirothCloud


_Author's Note: ... umm... I know I should be working on my HP fic, but this sort of just popped out of no where while I was talking to a friend of mine about how guy's with long hair in anime are hot. And before anyone asks, why lacrosse... well... I don't know. _

_Please enjoy and review... with ideas. Because there is no more after this... this was all my muses allowed me. So if you have an idea of where you would like this to go, please let me know! _

"Do you know what we need?" Reno suddenly asked his friend and room mate, Cloud, while they sat enjoying a couple of beers and talking about the summer jobs they needed.

"What's that?" the blond said as he marked off another job from the newspaper on the desk in front of him.

Reno grabbed another beer as he threw his empty away. "Sugar daddies."

Cloud looked at him funny for a moment before saying, "Candy? Are you hungry?"

"No! Not candy, dumbass. Sugar daddies as in a rich older men who will fund our schooling while we give them entertainment."

To this Cloud choked on his beer and looked insulted. "We're not prostitutes."

"That's not what I meant! It's nothing so... crass. All we have to do is entertain the guy, sometimes with sex, sometimes with something else. Remember Ryoma from our one astronomy class? He had a sugar daddy; now he's married to him. It's a good deal..." Reno grinned at the outraged look on his friend's face.

"How can you even suggest that? We've done alright before, we'll be alright this summer too." Cloud shook his head before going back to the help wanted ads.

"Suit yourself... I heard that a couple of the older RICH classmen are looking for companions as well. I might just see if one of them is still looking. If they are... I'll have next term all set." Reno stood up and stretched, showing off his very fit body. Heading towards the door, he stopped to speak with Cloud again. "I don't know when I'll be back, so don't wait up. I might have to convince the one I want that he wants me." With that, Reno was gone.

Cloud could only sigh as they door closed behind the red-head. "Great... I'm probably going to get stuck with an ass next term for a room mate because Reno's going to be off with his 'sugar daddy'."

Sighing, the blond set the paper aside. "Maybe he's right... I could find a nice guy who want's someone to be friends with... Right, friends with benefits. Who am I kidding?"

0-0-0-0

"Sephiroth... you need to get laid... badly! The guys on the team are starting to call you the 'General' and not in a good way either." Zach said to his tall room mate as the elder male brushed out his surprisingly long hair.

"Did you by chance happen to smoke something your hippie flower-power girlfriend gave you again?" the silver haired male looked at his room mate with a droll look while continuing to brush out his hair before quickly braiding it back out of his way.

With a roll of his eyes Zach threw a wad of paper at him. "No! You're just so damn tight-assed any more the guys are getting grumpy. All I'm saying you need to let loose!"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow before smiling slightly. "I think I'm as loose as I need to be if we are going to take the championship again next year. As for getting laid... I have much higher standards than you, so finding an appropriate partner isn't so easy. But rest assured I will be... relieving some of this tension later on during the summer. There is one certain establishment near my family's summer compound that has adequate hosts."

All Zach could do was sigh and shake his head. "You need it now, not this summer!"

Glaring slightly, Sephiroth went over to his best friend and stood over him with his crossed his arms "Perhaps you need some more training if you have so much time to think about my sex life."

Zach laughed as he held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry! I just worry about you. You know what they say, all work and no play makes for a pissy captain!"

Unable to come up with a suitable reply Sephiroth grabbed his lacrosse bag and started out of the door. "I'm going to go do some training. Go see how many guys are free and get them out on the field. I expect you in no less than twenty minutes."

Whining wasn't something Zach would admit to, no matter how often he did it. Grabbing his gear, he went out to track down as many members of the team as he could.

Sephiroth was just rounding a corner when he literally ran into someone, throwing the other person off balance and knocking them to the ground. Reaching down, Sephiroth offered a hand up. "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know anyone was there."

The blond look up at him with bright blue eyes that made the lacrosse captain suck in a silent breath. "It's fine." Cloud took the hand of the silver haired man and stood slowly. "I should have been paying attention to where I was going."

Noticing a book had fallen from the blond's bag, Sephiroth picked it up and looked at it. "_Advanced War stratagems of the Eighth Division Wu-Tai Rebel Army_. That's some serious reading for a freshman."

"I'm not a freshman." Cloud muttered as he snatched the book back. "I'm a junior."

With one finely arched eyebrow raised, Sephiroth looked him over. "Really? I would have never guessed. You don't look a day over 17."

Cloud turned bright pink. "I am 17."

The eyebrow went up some more. "A genius then?"

"So I've been told. Please excuse me." Cloud gathered his things and hurried around him.

Sephiroth watched him go and smiled slightly before going on to the lacrosse field.

0-0-0-0

Cloud was slightly sullen when ever he walked into his shared dorm room. When Reno's head came over the side of the bunk beds, he tried to smile. "I hope you've had a better day than I have... I've been run over, laughed at, had my bag kicked... it's been hell."

"I've had a great day! I found myself a great sugar-daddy! He's already paid for next term for me." Reno told him with enthusiasm as he levered himself off of the top bunk bed.

Sighing, Cloud smiled a little. "Who is it? Do I know him?"

To this Reno smiled and nodded. "He's on the lacrosse team... he told me what position but I don't remember. Anyway, he's the big tall one with a bald head. Always wears sunglasses."

The blond thought about it for a moment before nodding. His favorite study place was within sight of the lacrosse field. "Rude or something like that?"

"Yeah! He's super great and super sweet. He's already told me that I'm going to stay with him over the summer and help him catch up on his studies between lacrosse training." Reno was all but bouncing as he described the man that he'd made an agreement with. After a few minutes he stopped and grinned at Cloud. "I also asked if there was anyone else who was looking for a companion. As I was asking, another of the lacrosse players came in and told me that there was. His name is Sephiroth and he's captain of the lacrosse team."

"I don't need a sugar daddy! I'll find a summer job just like always!" Cloud said as he let out an exasperated sigh. "In fact I have about eight interviews next week and the four more the week after. I'm going to see if I can get a job as a private tutor for some of the children of the upper crust."

With a sigh, Reno shook his head. "I still don't know why you're going through this hell just to be a teacher. I mean... come on, did you like any of your professors?"

With a dark glare Cloud before shaking his head. "No, but I would like to think I could be the kind of instructor children can relate to."

"Right... keep telling yourself that. You're just a sadist... or a masochist... which ever."

0-0-0-0

"So, Mr. Strife, what are you qualification for this position?" the older woman asked looking down her nose at the young college student.

Cloud thought about it for a moment before answering. "I like kids and to be honest I've never had a child dislike me. Also I am well on my way to becoming a teacher so I would be able to assess their learning level and help them advance over the summer term. Most typical nannies or other care givers do not have the same training. If I were to turn out to the best for the children. I would also be agreeable to sign on as a more permanent tutor/care-giver after my graduation."

To this Mrs. Inverness nodded. "Very compelling. You will be contacted within the week. You may see yourself out." She gestured to the door before closing the file she had been looking at during the interview.

Rising, Cloud let himself out with a sigh. "Another one shot down." He marked beside the name on his list before climbing onto his bike and driving away from the Inverness estate. Still a little down, he was very silent as he got back to his dorm room. Upon opening the door he was even less happy as he saw Reno and his sugar daddy snoozing on his bed. With an effort to hold in his anger, he walked over and tapped Reno on the shoulder.

The red-head took a few moments to wake up before he grinned at his room-mate "Hey... how did the job hunt go?"

Upon seeing the evil looks Cloud was giving him, Reno sighed before moving away from the still sleeping Rude. "No luck, huh? How about asking Rude if any of his buddies have little brothers or sisters that need a tutor? I'm sure one of them would need someone."

"Well, it's looking like either that or getting a sugar daddy." Cloud sighed as he dropped down by him. He'd never admit it but he was starting to like Rude a little. Settling close to Reno, he melted a little.

Putting his arms around him, Reno hugged him tightly. "It'll work out, I promise. Even if I have to ask Rude to loan me the money in exchange for dirty sexual favors!"

0-0-0-0

"Um... Captain... you have three little brothers right?"

The unexpected question from one of his 'brute' players made Sephiroth frown. "Excuse me?"

"You have three little brothers, right?" Rude repeated the question and shifted a little nervously. He knew that he should have asked the others on the team first, but Captain Sephiroth was the first that he'd seen since coming to practice.

Sephiroth nodded slowly before raising one fine silver eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Stuttering lightly, Rude shifted a little more. "Well, my new... er... companion's best friend needs work over the summer and the guy is willing to be a nanny and tutor... He's a teaching major." Rude added the last mentally hoping that he didn't get laps for his questions.

"Really?" Sephiroth thought back to the last letter his mother had sent him about the boys and what they had done to run off their last nanny. "Put him in contact with me. Now go get ready, we're doing three hours in the weight room before we practice."

With a groan, Rude nodded and hurried off to get ready for the grueling evening he and the others had ahead.

0-0-0-0

More than a little nervous, Cloud tugged at his button-down shirt as he waited to speak with Mr. Crescent, who was looking to replace his brothers' nanny.

Just as he was about to go check his hair again, the door to the small study-room open. "Punctual, Mr. Strife. My mother will like that."

Turning, Cloud was about to give a proper greeting when he recognized the silver-haired man. "You're that guy."

Sephiroth's eyebrow went up and his mouth quirked a little. "The Battle Strategy genius... that'll come in handy when you care for my brothers." With a flick of his braid, he sat, and gestured for Cloud to take the seat in front of him.

"Brothers? May I know how many and their ages?" Cloud smiled as he sat properly, as his mother had taught him.

To this Sephiroth sighed, before rubbing the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "Three... triplets. Age five."

"They're probably adorable." Cloud said before he could think his sentence out more. Sucking in a breath, he blushed and looked at his hands, wishing he could pull back time and take those words back.

"To some, perhaps... But the cuteness fades quickly. I have to tell you that they tend to try to get rid of their nannies... through any means necessary. The last one just disappeared, which is worrying. Usually we find them before too long has passed." Sephiroth shrugged before looking to Cloud to see if there was any fear present. He knew that the boys would latch onto that and attack, much like a dog when it sensed fear.

Cloud's eyes were wide with interest, but there was no fear. "I would love the chance to work with such... interesting children."

After a moment of studying the blond, Sephiroth nodded. "Meet me at 9am in the east parking lot of Dorm C the day after the end of the term. We'll leave from there. " Rising, Sephiroth shook his hand before he turned and walked away, getting ready to go and call in and double check all of the things he'd found out from the first inquest.

0-0-0-0

Cloud was waiting at 8:50 the day after the last of the finals. He anxiously looked around for the man who had promised him a job and had even sent him an employee contract the night after speaking with him.

The smart 'beep' of a horn had him turning to a small but outrageously expensive foreign car. Going up to the convertible, he leaned over the edge to smile at Sephiroth. "Hi! I've got my stuff ready to go."

"Put it into the trunk and then get in. We have an eight hour drive to my family's summer compound which is where we will be meeting up with the triplets." Sephiroth tied his braid up with a bandanna before popping the trunk for Cloud, who hurriedly stowed his things.

"A silver car... it suits you." Cloud said getting into the passenger seat, wondering at the expensive leather interior.

For the first time since meeting, Sephiroth laughed in front of Cloud. "It was a gift from my mother. She thought it matched my hair. This is Masamune... and it is my precious."

To this statement, Cloud smiles and looked around the campus one last time as they drove away.

Sephiroth's driving, he found, wasn't as bad as he'd feared after seeing the fast little car. All of the way out of the city he kept it well below the speed limit, making Cloud relax.

"Is your seat belt fastened?" the loudly spoken words over the sounds of the wind had Cloud turning partially towards the driver.

"No, why?" Cloud blinked innocently at the silver-haired man.

Shaking his head, Sephiroth leaned over and quickly latched the belt across him while they were stopped at the last light before the freeway. "Convertible..." Was all he offered in the way of explanation.

Cloud nodded in understanding, still blushing at the almost intimate touch of Sephiroth's hands brush across his lap. As he was about to say 'thank you', the light turned green and they took off. The blond's eyes began to get wide as their speed picked up. By the time their speed had leveled off, all Cloud could see was the other cars disappearing past them.

Glancing over, Cloud was amazed to see the almost Zen-like calm expression on Sephiroth's face. At that moment he knew he'd been right; Sephiroth was a speed freak and all he could do was hold on and hope.

0-0-0-0

Many hours later and what felt like a lifetime, Cloud was happy to see Sephiroth turning onto a long driveway. He just prayed that this was the end of their journey. It was then, that the mansion came into view. _It's huge._ That was his first thought. His second thought came out of his mouth before he could stop it. "I'm going to get lost in there."

A short chuckle from Sephiroth had Cloud glancing at him. "I tell you right now I'm going to need a guided tour of places the boys are allowed in..."

"I assumed as much. You're not going to completely be on your own watching them. They have a bodyguard. He'll be able to help you with the basic details of the lay out." Sephiroth finally pulled to a stop in front of the main doors and climbed out, stretching his long limbs before glancing to his passenger who'd got out and stood on shaking legs. "Alright there, Strife?"

A nod from Cloud had him turning to the doors, which opened to reveal a tall man in black leather pants and a blood red shirt with sleeves that covered his hands.

"You've returned in one piece again, I see." the man's deep voice completely opposed his delicate features.

Sephiroth nodded and hugged the man briefly. "Yes, Chi-Chiue. The boys haven't been too much for you, have they?"

Cloud's eyes widened a little as he realized he was looking at Sephiroth's father. Straightening his stance, he moved forward slightly to be introduced.

"We've found the last nanny. Kadaj attempted to sell her to white slave traders via an internet auctioning site. We were able to retrieve her before the sale went through." the brunette's mouth twitched slightly as if he wanted to laugh, but was holding it in.

With a sigh Sephiroth nodded and turned to Cloud. "Strife, you're a war-buff... I'll think you'll be interested to get to know my father. Cloud Strife, meet Vincent Valentine my father and my brothers' bodyguard."

He knew his mouth dropped open, but Cloud couldn't help himself. "Vincent Valentine... as in the Golden Claw of the Wu-Tai Imperial army? It's such a pleasure to meet you! I can't believe this... I would ask for an autograph, but I think that would make us both uncomfortable later... I have so much I would love to ask you... like... like... Like why you chose to attack with only one battalion instead of your full complement in the Battle of Killdare Pass... or... or..."

Vincent's soft laughter made Cloud pause in his fan-boy moment and blush brightly. "We will have time for that later. Now the boys are eager to meet you."

To this Cloud's blush brightened while he nodded quickly. "I would love to meet them."

"I just hope you survive them." Sephiroth muttered as he nodded first to his father and then to Cloud. "Strife, I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of my father. I will see you at the evening meal."

"Of course... thank you again." Cloud nodded slightly and smiled, a little nervous about being left with one of his heroes.

After Sephiroth had disappeared into the large doors, Vincent turned to him and smiled a little. "Shall we go meet the boys?"

"Yes, please... And if I may say so, sir... You look far too young to have a son Mr. Crescent's age." Cloud murmured, still in awe of the man he was walking beside. He was in so much awe, that he didn't realize what he said until Vincent laughed at him again. "I'm sorry... I really need to watch my mouth."

To his apology, Vincent waved a cloth covered hand and led him into the meandering house. "It's fine. I'm certain I've had worse said about me. So, Cloud Strife, what does the son of a former Shinra Corp executive need with a summer job?"

Cloud's face turned white as he stopped walking. "How-... you investigated me... I suppose you would, given the kind of job I applied for..." Sighing, Cloud started walking again, this time with his hands in his pockets. "Mom was never good with money and after she quit to have me, she just let the money go. So now I have to work for my school money."

"You don't receive any assistance from your father?" Vincent's soft voiced question had him shaking his head.

"Mom doesn't talk about him. I don't even know his name. She always told me that he was an important man that didn't have any time for bastards like me." Cloud shuffled his feet a little until a little kid's yell had him stopping and looking around for the child it belonged to.

Just then a small silver haired child flew around a corner just in front of them. He was too busy looking behind him to watch where he was going so that he didn't see Cloud as he ran into the collegian. With a grunt the little boy landed on his butt looking up at what he'd hit. The blond was startled by how much the little boy looked like his older brother. "Hello."

Rising, the little boy smiled a little, obviously being shy as he moved behind Vincent's leg. "Vincent, who is it?"

With a hand on the little boy's long silver hair, Vincent smiled gestured to Cloud. "This is Cloud Strife... your new nanny and tutor." Looking to Cloud he spoke again. "Cloud, this is Yazu. The middle boy."

Kneeling, Cloud held out his hand to Yazu with a reassuring smile. "Hello, Yazu. It's nice to meet you. You're very cute, you know that?"

Yazu's smile lit up and the boy came over to throw his arms around Cloud's neck, allowing the blond to pick him up. "Of course I'm very cute!"

"Yazu, where are your brothers?" Vincent asked as he looked down the hallway Yazu had emerged from.

"Loz was still napping but Kadaj woke up and went to see if he could still sell Miss Lockhart on eBay. I told him that I was going to find you and tell you. That's why I was running because I knew he wouldn't be happy with me." Yazu blinked his big green eyes at Vincent who rolled his own.

Vincent turned down the hallway and gestured for Cloud to follow. "I hate it when that child tries to act older than he is... honestly, selling a woman on eBay... and people actually bidding on her. She wasn't that good looking."

Chuckling under his breath, Cloud settled Yazu on his hip and followed Vincent into a large sunny room where a second silver-haired child slept in a pile of pillows. Going over, Vincent shook him slightly waking him. "Loz, your new nanny is here. You need to say hello."

Cloud's first look at the boy brought the thought of 'this child is as masculine as Yazu is feminine'. But he shook that off quickly. "Hello, you must be Loz."

Yawning, Loz nodded from where Vincent had picked him up to rest on his shoulder. "'lo."

Vincent once again, led them out of the that room and into another. This one appeared to be a classroom. In the back of the room a third silver-haired child sat working slowly at a computer.

"Kadaj, you may not sell your former nanny on eBay!" Vincent barked the order like the former military commander he was.

The boy at the computer jumped slightly and turned, glaring at them. "Is this the new one? It's a boy."

"I'm Cloud Strife. I'll not only be your nanny but your tutor as well." Cloud sat Yazu on his feet to go over to where the glaring boy sat. Holding out his hand, Cloud decided that he would need to be very stern with this one, otherwise he'd get walked over within the first few days.

Kadaj accepted the hand, but still glared at him before speaking. "I'm Kadaj, the oldest. You better not give me any trouble or I'll sell you on eBay, like Miss Lockhart."

"Kadaj!" Vincent snapped as he put Loz beside Yazu to come stand over the oldest of the triplets.

With a minute shake of his head, Cloud blocked what ever he'd been about to do. Leaning down into Kadaj's face, Cloud growled "You are going to behave or I will sit you in a corner with one thousand sentences saying 'I may not sell people like things.' And you won't get any dinner until those sentences are done. Do I make myself clear, little man?"

As he spoke, Kadaj's eyes got wide and by the end the little boy was obviously re-evaluating his strategy against this new nanny. His threats had always worked before, but he was going to have to come up with a new plan to get rid of this guy. "Fine."

"Why don't we show Cloud your wing of the house before we go to the dining room?" Vincent suggested as he took Loz's hand and walked towards the door.

"Good idea." Cloud smiled at Yazu, who took his hand quickly, then glanced at Kadaj who rose with a put out sigh to trail along with them.

0-0-0-0

It was a couple of days before Cloud saw Sephiroth again. Usually the triplets dined separately from their family, but on occasion their elder brother would eat with them. Cloud had just finished getting onto Kadaj about putting mashed potatoes into Yazu's hair when Sephiroth walked in.

"Mr. Crescent... I didn't know you would be joining us today... Vincent didn't mention it." Cloud stuttered as he looked at the tall, shirtless athlete. In that moment he cursed his bisexual tendencies and turned back to his charges, stopping Kadaj from going for a second assault on Yazu.

Sephiroth smiled slightly as he sat, but that smile faded quickly as he noticed the black eye Cloud wore. "What happened to your face?"

"Kadaj tried to hit him with a hammer but Mr. Cloud got his hand up in time... but it made him sorta punch himself!" Loz said as he continued to eat, while trying to watch Kadaj for signs he would be turning his aggression away from Yazu soon.

At this Sephiroth turned to Vincent who sat a little distance from the boys, eating his own meal. "Is this true? Did Kadaj try to harm the nanny?"

Vincent smirked slightly, before nodding. "He did, but he has already done his punishment duty."

"Big brother, Mr. Cloud is mean. He made me write 'I will not play with tools' five hundred times, brush out Yazu's hair twice and help Loz with his math studies." Kadaj whined, hoping that it would convince Sephiroth to get rid of this new guy who seemed immune to all of his other attempts at getting him to quit.

"It seems like far less than what would have happened had I been the one receiving the black eye... but he is your nanny and thus in charge of all facets of your day to day lives..." Sephiroth said in a soft tone, staring at his brother with a frown. "However, the next time I find out you've done bodily harm to any of the staff you will not like the punishment duty I set for you."

Cloud gulped slightly, slightly fearful of the silent but angry aura that Sephiroth exuded. Turning to Kadaj he was happy to see that the willful boy wasn't looking so confident about his position with his older brother.

tbc...


End file.
